


the one where they meet as kids?

by sweetlyinfinite



Series: things i deserted [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chat!fic, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, mostly anyway, not really though?, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyinfinite/pseuds/sweetlyinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>practically all-dialogue fic at intervals during Louis and Harry growing up together and getting through school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where they meet as kids?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry? definitely not the best, kind of cringe-y but what can you do about something you wrote in 2012?

“Hi!”

“Oops,” Harry mumbles after bumping into a boy.

“I'm Louis William Tomlinson! I live across the road.”

“I-I'm Harry Styles... I've just moved here. Sorry for bumping into you.”

“I know, Harry, it’s okay. My mum said I should come and talk to you. I'm ten, how old are you?”

“I'm eight.”

“Really? That's...” Ten year old Louis pauses and furrows his brow, using his fingers to count something until he snaps them with another grin. “Four times two!”

“Is it? How do you know that?”

“We’re learning that in school. Ms. Jaspers says I'm the best in the class.”

“Oh...Would it be all right if I called you Lou?” eight year old Harry asks, because Louis is such a mouthful, and then Louis is pouncing on him, hugging him tightly.

“Of course you can Harry! I think we’ll be best friends forever.”

“You do?” Harry blushes.

“For sure.”

 

“Why do you have to go to a different school? Can't I come?”

“Sorry, Hazza, but you have to be my age to go to the other school.”

“Why?” Harry demands, not willing to let his best friend go to high school.

“I don’t know, Haz. I think it’s so we don’t step on the little kids,” Louis winks playfully, earning a small laugh out of Harry.

“When will I get to go to your new school, Lou?”

“Two more years, I think.”

“Oh...”

“Don't worry, Harry; you’ll still be my best friend. We’ll see each other all the time out of school. It’ll be almost just like it is now.”

“Really?”

“Yep, really.”

“Good.”

 

“Harry! What are you doing here?”

“They’ve moved me up a year; said I was too smart and should be in high school.”

“Honestly?”

“Hmm.”

“Could’ve fooled me, Haz,” Louis jokes, making Harry shove him slightly.

“So um, I don’t really have any friends here yet, and I was just wondering if I could...you know, erm, sit with you?”

“Why wouldn’t I let you sit with me?”

“Well, because you have new friends and I don’t want to be like an annoying little brother or something...”

“You would never be! Come over here Harry and I'll introduce you to Zayn and Liam and Niall. They’re great lads, though Nialler swears a lot.”

“Thanks.”

 

“The music here is really loud, Lou!”

“Of course it is, Haz! It’s a party!”

“Who’s that girl over there? She keeps looking at you!” Harry shouts at Louis, his first official high school party just beginning with the hopes this girl with long legs and lovely hair isn’t about to steal away his best mate.

“Just ignore her! Eleanor’s a little too pushy for me! Let’s just have fun and get drunk!”

“Where are the drinks?”

“Over there!” a voice replies.

“Thanks mate! C’mon Harry.”

“Lou, I’ve never been drunk before.”

“That’s fine, Haz. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

 

“Eleanor?”

“Mm?” she replies, not looking up from her phone.

“Um, would you like to go out with me?”

“Seriously, Louis? Like, this isn’t a joke?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t joke with someone’s feelings.”

“Why, though? I thought you hated me?”

“I don’t hate you! In fact, quite the opposite actually,” Louis says, sending her a shy grin.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly,” he nods, even though as she jumps up to hug him with a yes on the tip of her tongue, all he can think about are a pair of green eyes watching him with so much love and compassion that sometimes it’s nearly unbearable, the same green eyes breaking as he sees Louis and Eleanor hugging.

 

“Lou?”

“What, Eleanor?”

“Do you love me?”

“I—well, um.”

“...I thought so.”

“Sorry, El. You’re a great girlfriend and all, but...” Louis trails off, not sure how to word what he needs to say.

“But you’d prefer Harry, I know. I just hoped that you two were really just close friends. It was my fault, really. I was sort of leading myself on.”

“Oh, El, no; it’s not your fault at all. It’s all mine, I was a dickhead for even asking you to go out with me in the first place.”

“Well thanks, Lou, for the vote of confidence.” Eleanor laughs before sighing and leaning into Louis for a hug much like the one they first shared, though this is filled with regret and friendship instead of hope and _new_.

“You don’t need it, love, you’re gorgeous and you know it. As long as we’re still friends?”

“Louis, I figured that was already established.”

Louis chuckles into her hair.

 

“I'm gay.”

“What?” Louis chokes on the crisp that is halfway down his throat.

“Actually, that’s a lie. I’m bi, Lou.”

“Okay. I think I’m gay too, well, like.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I was, um, looking for the right time to tell you, but you just made one.”

“Ha, that’s great actually. Have you always known or...?” Harry trails off.

“Haz, if I had, do you think I would’ve dated El for that long?”

And Harry laughs and they're great.

 

“Harry?”

“Yes, Lou?” Harry tilts his head, pausing the film they’re watching.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Louis bites his lip.

“But you haven’t, like, come out yet. Are you sure?”

“I know that, Harry. I'm not thick. But I’m sure and I'm going to. I mean, mum and the girls already know, so it doesn’t really matter about the others. So, would you like to be my boyfriend, dear Harry?”

“All right. Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Hmm,” Louis hums.

 

“Louis,” Harry groans, nuzzling his face in Louis warm neck that smells wonderfully of vanilla and home.

“What is it, love?”

“Why’re we here, Lou?”

“Your mum wants you to be here to watch your sister’s first performance as a professional ballerina and you, being the wonderful brother that you are, wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Louis says softly.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

“Louis?”

“Harry?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Haz. Now watch the show.”

 

“Daisy! Stop splashing us!”

“But Lou, it’s fun! You're no fun,” the little girl announces from her place in a pink and round float. They’re swimming in Louis’ pool, despite the chilly weather.

“Yeah, Lou; you're no fun,” Harry whispers into his ear before licking the shell quickly.

“U kedci frjiu,” Louis replies, loving the feeling of Harry’s tongue on his cold ear.

“What was that, boyfriend?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

“I love you the most, Lou!” Phoebe yells from the edge of the pool, about to jump in.

“Don't jump!” Louis shouts, shrieking as a wave of freezing cold water hit him.

“I think I love Louis more, though, Phoebs.”

“Aside from you, Harry. Nobody could love Lou more than you.”

“Can you not do that Harry?”

“Do what?” Harry asks, muttering a soft goodbye to Jane and hanging up.

“Talk to Jane like you really want to get in her pants.”

“Lou...she’s just doing an assignment with me. She even has a boyfriend.”

“That didn’t stop Holly from pouncing on you at the party last week.”

“She likes cock a lot, ‘s all. Jane’s more conservative about that stuff. They’re lovely girls, Louis, you don’t have to be rude about it because I like boys and girl.”

“Lovely, are they? Lovely enough to suck your cock?”

“Louis?”

Louis snaps, “What, Harry, christ it’s like you can’t tell—”

“I love you.”

“...I love you.”

“I know.”

“I'm sorry, I’m sorry I'm not worth anything, I’m sorry I'm not good enough. I’m sorry, Harry.”

“You’re enough, Louis, more than enough.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah.”

 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing Louis?”

“What do you mean what am I doing? You're the one who was too busy fucking that girl upstairs to even know where your _boyfriend_ was!” Louis shouts back at his boyfriend.

“I was doing no such thing, you twat! _Jane_ was upset that she’d just seen her boyfriend snogging another girl and I was being nice! There’s no bloody reason for you to be grinding all over that dick!”

“He has a fucking name, Harry!”

“I fucking _know_ , Lou, you’re the one who was practically _screaming_ it around the bloody house!”

“Don’t you dare call me that!”

“And don't you dare speak to me ever again Louis. We are _done_ , I’ve fucking had it with you are your dramatics and your, your _theories_. I’m not your fucking dad, okay, I’m not going to leave the first chance I get!”

“Fine.”

“Louis…”

“Do you know what, Harry, just go back upstairs and keeping fucking _Jane_ and stay the fuck away from me. Use a condom, though, don’t want her to have to have an abortion like your mother almost had to with you.”

And even though Harry had stepped over the line, Louis had to take it that bit further; Harry shook his head. “Don’t fucking talk to me, Louis. Leave me alone.”

***

“Niall?”

“Yeah, Louis?”

“What should I do?”

“You should get out of bed, have a shower and eat some breakfast.”

“That’s not what I mean, Niall.”

“Yeah, I know, Lou, but when you’ve done that we can think about what you should do next,” Niall says quietly, allowing Louis to snuggle deeper into his side.

“But...do you think he’ll ever love me again, Niall?”

“I don’t know, mate. You were a right twat to him, you know; kissing Aiden and all. Aiden feels like shit, too, did you know?”

“I didn’t.”

“Come on, Lou. You should get up. It’s been a week.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Louis responds and when he showers he tries—unsuccessfully—not to cry.

 

“Mum,” Harry whispers.

“Yes, love?”

“Why did he...?”

“Oh, sweet, dear boy, I don’t know; I don’t know.”

“Was I a bad boyfriend?”

“Of course not, love. You were the best boyfriend anyone could’ve ever had.” Anne smiles sadly as she runs her hands through her son’s slightly greasy curls.

“Then why, mum? Why?”

“Harry, oh baby, don’t cry. It’s okay, I've got you, my baby. It’s okay.”

“Mum,” Harry croaks out, tired and broken.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Anne coos softy and Harry’s tears fall faster.

“Is it though, mum?”

“It will be, love.”

 

“Um, Anne?”

“What do you want, Louis? You’ve already broken my son’s heart, what else do you want from my family?” Anne wants to growl at Louis upon opening the door to her home.

“Uh, yeah, I'm really sorry. That's what I'm here for. It’s been really hard without him and I was such a prat and I really just want to say sorry.”

“Louis, I swear, if he forgives you and you do anything else to hurt him...” Anne’s eyes soften at the sight of Louis’ tears, but her voice is still mild and her own son’s tears are only just beginning to dry on her shirt.

“I promise, Anne, I will never do anything to hurt him again, just, please,” Louis pleads.

“One chance, Louis.”

“Thank you, Anne. So much.”

“Be quick.”

 

“Harry,” Louis calls through the closed bedroom door.

“Fuck off, Louis.”

“Harry...look, Harry I'm—”

“No. Just go away Louis.”

“Please...”

“No!” Harry growls fiercely and it echoes slightly.

“But...”

“Go. Away.”

“Harry, just listen to me.”

“Shut up and **_leave_** , Lou.” Harry lets the nickname slip before he can help himself.

Louis whimpers ever so softly before trudging down the stairs and out of the house he’d grown to feel as though it was his own.

 

“Louis Tomlinson, Jake Young, Amber Chung, Lincoln Dudley, Maria Trevall, Bailey Gray, George McPherson, Alexis Derane, Ruby Archer and Harry Styles form a group please for Creative Cooking,” a teacher announces, not at all enthused that today’s the one day a year that all the students get into groups and do ‘creative’ and ‘fun’ activities. Not that anyone else is enthused either.

“Oh, shit. Zayn, what do I do?”

“You get up and you go and have fun in your group. This is a sort of fun day, after all.”

“A fun day? This is going to be torture, now.”

“Louis, you’re the one who chose cooking. Liam and I told you not to because he’d be there.”

“But I hardly ever get into the group I pick first on Creative Arts Day,” Louis whines.

“Get off your big arse, Lou, before and Zayn and I have to haul you up and drag you over,” Liam threatens, letting his hand falls from Zayn’s.

“I resent the fact you said I have a big arse; I’ll have you know my bum is massive, thank you very much. Though, I am going now. But what do I say?”

“Don't think about it, Lou. Do try and avoid him slightly, though.”

“Gee, thanks Liam for that great advice,” Louis says sarcastically, rising to his feet and glancing over to where his group has gathered a few metres away.

“You’re bloody welcome for that amazing advice from my lovely boyfriend, Louis. Now fuck off.”

“Awesome, Zayn. I wish Niall was here, the little shit. Why’d he have to get suspended?”

“Because you were an idiot and lucky not to get suspended too.”

“Okay, thanks twats. Bye then.”

 

“So, I don’t know what you’ve been told about this, but I want you to know that it’s not really that creative. We just bake things like dessert pizza and put Haribo in cupcakes and stuff like that. I’ve paired you up and for today you’ll be baking with only that person. So, Ruby and George, Bailey and Maria, Amber and Alexis, Harry and Jake, and Louis and Lincoln, you are all in those groups and you cannot swap. Get cooking,” the man in charge of their group states.

“Thank god,” Louis mumbles rather quietly under his breath before he realises who he has to bake with instead.

“Hey, mate,” Lincoln says with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Fuck you.”

“Not now, Lou. We have to make food.”

“Can you please kill me now so I don’t have to work with him?” Louis pleads to nobody in particular, thinking back to all those times Lincoln had tried to get into his pants and remembering sadly that he used to have Harry to get the boy to back off, and before him Eleanor.

 

“Sir, can you _please_ tell Lincoln to keep his hands off me! The twat keeps touching me and he isn’t at all helping and— _fuck **off** Lincoln!_ Stop touching my arse!”

“But you’ve got a lovely bum, Louis.”

“That you're not allowed to fucking touch!” Louis shouts, swatting the tanned pair of hands away from his bum.

“Watch your mouth, boy. As for you, Lincoln, stop being a fucking pervert and help this boy bake a nice fucking cupcake.”

“But sir he’s rejected me so many times I’ve lost count, and he called me a bitch when I told him I loved him. All I want is for him to give me a chance.”

“Oh, come off it you dick! You’ve been trying to get into my bed for years and never accepting my answer! God, do you even know how hard that was for Harry? To sit there and watch you being a prick trying to have sex with his boyfriend? You are sick. Jesus, will you ever just give up? You don’t even have a nice cock, for fuck’s sake! What am I supposed to do with a small cock that doesn’t even _grow_ ; I’ve seen the nudes you sent to my phone to scare Eleanor off, not that it did!” And with that Louis storms out of the room, leaving eight bewildered students, a boy named Lincoln flushing with embarrassment, a teacher confused as hell and wondering why he’d chosen to be a teacher anyway, and a lovely boy with curly hair and wet emerald eyes.

 

“So...um.”

“Harry? Oh, god, I'm really sorry for going off in there. I shouldn’t have said anything, I know you still hate me, probably always will, but Lincoln is such an _idiot_ and I couldn’t do it, you know he’s always gotten under my skin, and—”

“Shut up, Lou. I'm sorry for not listening when you tried to apologise,” Harry says quietly, quickly, smudging a tear where it had welled up in the corner of his left eye away.

“Oh. Well, um, look, Harry, it’s not your fault. It was my mistake and if we were in opposite positions I wouldn’t have listened either.”

“Louis...look at me. I, well. I should’ve stayed away from Jane after you told me you thought she was trying to do something, because she did try and, erm, kiss me.”

“What did you do?”

“I kissed her back for a bit. She’d tried before we’d broken up but I told her no and didn’t tell you because I knew how upset you'd be. But then we weren’t together and she was there and I kept thinking of how wrong it felt because her lips were too soft and there was no stubble on her jaw so I pulled away and told her I was wrong to have kissed her at all and left. I'm sorry, Louis, not for kissing her but for not telling you the first time.”

“At least we’re even, now, hey?” Louis chokes out a laugh, not sure how he should react. But then Harry’s lips are on his and all Louis can think of is how right this was and how wrong he’d been.

 

“Louis?”

“Yes, baby?”

“You know how it’s been a few years since we started dating and you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me.”

“Obviously, dork.”

“Um, well, I kind of, just, I mean.”

“Just spit it out all ready, love.”

“I was wondering. Louis Tomlinson, would you like to be my husband?”

And for once, Louis has no words; he can only hope that tears and frantic nodding and gigantic sloppy kiss filled with love can speak for him.

They can.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to contact me at seasideghoul.tumblr.com if you either want to chat or you want to use this? anything I post in this series is available for the taking and/or modifying if you like, just talk to me first. otherwise, thanks for getting to the end
> 
> (im gonna copy and paste that every time)


End file.
